


Blush

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt via tumblr: Regina realise that she has a crush on emma. Or possibly falling in love with her. And since then, she has become very shy, awkward, cute, and super adorable around emma. Emma finds it weird at first, but when she knows why regina acts that way, she teases regina and they ended up both falling in love with each other. And gets super lovely making out session, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

It all started with a blush. Several blushes in fact. Blushes that Emma didn’t know how to translate.

The first one happened after Hades’ defeat, in the now expected party in Storybrooke when she had half-hugged Regina while drinking, excited and happy and _just_ the right amount of drunk. She couldn’t remember all the details but she could recall the nervous way Regina had seemed to look at her before glancing away, cheeks dusted pink and bottom lip trapped between white teeth.

She hadn’t find it odd, mostly because Grumpy had said something about her being unable to drink as fast as he could and the rest of the night was blurred and tinted with the color of beer. When she had tried to grab Regina’s body once again though the brunette was gone and a new message flashed on her screen.

_Tired. Have fun, sheriff._

The wording was cryptic but Emma didn’t mind, by now used to the way the mercurial woman seemed to decide how to show affection for the ones she cared about.

The second time Regina blushed was actually a few days after that, when word started to spread about her deciding to break up with Robin, the man taking Roland away and crossing the town’s line for a second time without any traces of coming back. Emma had decided to swing by the mayoral office bringing a peace offer of coffee and the apple pastries she had seen Regina sneaking out while she thought no one was looking during the family dinners they had been sporadically having.

She didn’t know how she exactly had thought about Regina about what she would look like with the whole break up with Robin. Certainly finding the woman pensively looking at the papers in front of her with a pair of glasses she hadn’t seen on her before wasn’t exactly that image though.

She had entered the place without knocking, plopping down one of the chairs in front of the table and waiting patiently for Regina to look up. Which the brunette woman did.

And blushed.

Not a full-body blush, not something noticeable. But the reddish glow of her cheeks was unmistakable.

“You have something on your lips, dear” The brunette had said and Emma had licked her lips, realizing that indeed traces of her own mid-morning snack consisting on chocolate were still there.

“Sorry” She smiled sheepishly as Regina seemed to falter, eyes falling where her tongue had been for the briefest of seconds.

“Considering that our son is no longer a little child try to not transform yourself in one dear”

The words weren’t cutting though, and so Emma smiled, winking at Regina and producing her gift box from between her legs, the plastic bag protesting when she left it with a thud on top of Regina’s desk.

The next part of the morning had been spent between them talking and listening, sharing stories that weren’t only just about Henry anymore. It wasn’t until later that Emma realized that neither she nor Regina had mentioned a single word about Hood.

Which was okay, Emma hadn’t exactly liked the guy.

The third time it happened was once again at the dinner, Regina seeming to be lost in thought on her coffee when Emma entered and seated next to her, murmuring swear words under her breath due to the latest discussion with Hook, the man as insistent as ever on the whole “living arrangement thing” As he said.

Regina had jumped, coffee almost spilling out of the cup, and had looked at her, guilty eyes and blushing cheeks and glowing pupils and as she had tried to find some kind of remark about, probably, the way Emma should really try not to talk she had found herself speechless.

Which was kind of adorable.

At least on Emma’s opinion.

She had paid for the coffee, murmured some apology Emma didn’t heard and parted her way almost stumbling before arriving to the door of the establishment. Which was still adorable but strange. If Emma knew something about Regina was that the woman was able to pull off a pair of high heels on Neverland, the enchanted forest and the middle of Hell like it was nothing.

Either way the brunette opened the door and stepped outside, glancing one more time at her back before poofing away.

The fourth time had been on the brunette’s house after yet another family dinner at which both Snow and Charming had been unable to attend due to Neal’s recent developed cold. The two women and Henry (Hook wasn’t invited and Emma didn’t really want to think about him) had eaten and talked and it hadn’t been until the teen had decided that he wanted to go upstairs and sleep that Regina hadn’t asked for Emma to take a drink with her. Words slightly dubious, stammering even as they fell off the former queen’s lips once she asked.

Emma had answered affirmatively to that and soon enough both her and Regina had found themselves seated next to each other with a glass of cider each. Cider that was as delicious as Emma remembered, mind you.

Regina had seemed once again lost in thought, her hands trembling whenever she spoke, moving at an alarming rate whenever Emma asked her a question, fidgeting and actually unable to make eye contact with the younger woman who suddenly realized how many times Regina seemed to look at her mouth before looking away.

If she was honest with herself the idea came to her because she couldn’t count the amount of times she had thought about the former queen in possibly the same way during more than her first year in that city. Which was kind of ironic.

Decided to test if her theory was right she had kept drinking, kissed Regina’s cheek goodbye when the time had come (Regina had blushed once again because of that) and left, starting her plan a few days after that. Terminating her relationship with Hook the second she hit her apartment though-

Her first attempt had been stupid at best and embarrassing at worst but it had given her the opportunity to rescue her tank tops from the bottom of her closet.

Walking purposefully inside the mayoral office and waiting for the woman’s eyes to look up she had squared her shoulders, flex as much as possible and wait, smirking when Regina’s pupils had seemed to be glued to her arms the whole time she proceeded to feign she was indeed there due to a problem in the station’s budget.

Which was fine considering that the crime they had was just due for the remaining Lost Boys and that wasn’t something she couldn’t handle.

Either way it had been hilarious the way Regina kept looking at her, tongue licking her lips every now and then, blush on place and a look of pure hunger that transformed through the meeting from interested to wanton.

Emma had left the place extremely aroused and feeling silly but it had been a good first step.

The next days every time Regina and herself were in the same place Emma took care of her being as close as possible from Regina, finding excuses for her to touch the older woman’s waist and arms, disregarding completely Hook’s growing frown whenever he was near and being as flirty as possible without actually doing some kind of wrong step.

Regina kept blushing, stammering, dropping things and actually almost writing on one of her hands when Emma had entered her office while she had been signing the last contracts she had been supposed to be reading at that moment.

And then, as Emma was snickering after having had seen Regina trying uncontrollably not to blush when she had caught her looking at her direction in the Main Street she had found herself being disapprovingly looked by Tinker who happened to be walking down the street.

“You are being an idiot” The fairy had declared and after one last nod to herself she had go, leaving Emma blushing herself and remembering the words about fairy dust she had managed to extract from Regina about the whole soulmate thing.

(Soulmate that was still in New York and not a word about him was heard.)

So yes, everything had been because of a blush and Tinker’s words but the predicament Emma was currently in (about to kiss the brunette’s amazing lips because she had really gone too far with her words and she actually wanted to kiss Regina) was far away from uncomfortable.

Because it wasn’t.

It really wasn’t. She had just been talking with the brunette, drink in hands, Henry asleep, dinner eaten and yet another night alone without David and Snow on their family night, when Regina had blushed again, stammering words leaving her mouth and the soft yet visible way in where she kept throwing glances at her.

Emma hadn’t thought about it twice, not until she had moved closer and instead of doing her by now usual movement of taking a step backwards and tease the other woman she had kept the distance, moving even closer when she realized that Regina seemed to be in some sort of trance.

And there she was, about to kiss her neck, pulse quick, warmth and fuzziness due to the alcohol consumption making everything easier. Far to easier.

“Regina?” She found herself asking, voice thick, deep, strange to her own ears.

The brunette just nodded, glancing at her, moving her lips even closer to Emma who suddenly decided to go big and kiss those lips instead of skin.

“Yes?”

Emma didn’t really have a warning, she just found herself moving that one last inch and kissing Regina, hands grabbing the brunette’s neck, bringing her closer, a hum escaping her mouth, a growl escaping Regina’s, moans and sighs being shared.

And then… a flash and Regina’s eyes looking at her lovingly, blush in place, lips trapped between teeth, flushed expression and desire stronger than ever reflecting her own acts.

“Do you…?”

But Emma really didn’t want to answer to any answer.

So she just kissed the brunette.

And again.

And again.


End file.
